An Ender's Match: Book 1: Twice As Nice As One
by StormFireGirl
Summary: Casey and Carly are identical twins, yet with significant differences. Casey is the rough-and-tumble tomboy, while Carly is the perky girly-girl. Casey would rather play football with the boys and do burping contests. Carly's preference is playing hard-to-get and flirting with them. So what happens when their paths cross with a certain ro-maniac-tic Ender, Offenderman?
1. 1

Offenderman sat up in his bed, giving a stretch. He enjoyed last night so much, especially the feast he enjoyed afterwards. The woman he had lured was indeed gorgeous. Now, he would see just who else would be his prey. Slipping on his coat, he transported into the nearby town and walked down the streets. It was already night, meaning the only ladies would be out on the town. And they tended to be the best and easiest, if he could say so himself.

As he scoured the streets, his eyes hit two lovely prizes. A pair of red-headed girls, both differently dressed, but their facial features said it all; identical twins.

"Twins?" Offender mused.

When was the last time he had twins? Too long ago. He had his roses ready. Fedora accessorized with a beautiful feather and adjusting the collar of his trench coat, Offender moved forward, pursuing the prizes of this night.

"I totally told you we shouldn't have left so early!" Carly York moaned to her sister as they walked home.

The girly one of the twins hadn't wanted to leave the party, but because of her sister's 'got a bad gut feeling' gig she pulled, they were nonetheless walking home. It was dark out, the street lamps their only source of light. Beyond that was sheer darkness.

"I'm tell'n ya, that guy gave me a bad-"

"Gut feeling! Yeah, whatever!" Her sister rolled her eyes.

It was typical of her sister to be weary of men. Especially when they looked at her a certain way...

"And they were playing my favourite song! 'Hello Kitty' rocks!"

"Ech. Anything to get away from that too-" She stopped short.

They were in the middle of crossing through a streetlight, and she immediately grabbed her sister's arm.

"HEY! What the fu-"

"Shh! Listen!"

Both were silent. The air seemed still, as if holding its breath...

"... I don't hear anything."

"Mh. Maybe it was just-" She cut herself off, her eyes widening. This time, she DID hear something. A voice.

"Why, hello, beautiful ladies." _He_ stepped out in front of the twins, right into the light.

He, whatever he _was_ brought out two sets of red and blue roses. His fedora covered the majority of his face. He held them out towards them.

"May I interest you in a lovely rose?"

Both stared at him with wide eyes.

"Uh..."

"We..."

"Ahh..."

Both looked at each other. 'Pepper spray' flashed in their minds. Forgot them at home!

Slowly though, Carly reached out and took the red rose. It smelt divine! "Thank you." She said sweetly.

Finally, hesitantly, Casey accepted the other red rose, and sniffed it. "Oh wow..." She mumbled, then felt her gut squirm.

Something didn't sit right with her. Was it drugged?! She bit her lip. What had she and her sister done?!

Offender grinned, tongue brushing against sharp teeth. They had accepted his roses.

His sultry voice whispered, "Come with me lovelies. I promise to treat you well."

Her sister smiled dreamily and walked over, taking his hand. Casey, without thinking, moved forwards as well! Startled, she tried to fight this control he had on her body, yet somehow it succumbed still and joined her sister.

She could see now this mystery 'gentleman' was no 'man' at all! He had no eyes nor nose, aside from a mouth full of long, sharp teeth. His face was pale and flawless, despite the no-eyes-no-nose features.

Offender held Carly's hand and offered his other to Casey. He smiled, sharp teeth glinting.

"You will feel great when I treat you to your desires."

Her arm stretched out, though she initially fought it's actions. Yet still, like her body, she took his hand.

Before she could bat an eyelid, they were transported into a lavish looking room. Everything looked rich and dark, a fireplace lighting the room. Offender allowed his white tentacles to emerge from his back, reaching to stroke the backs of the twins.

"Why are such beauties out alone at a night like this?" he whispered to them, licking his lips.

"We were atta party, and she wanted to go home. Mmm... now I'm totally glad we did." Her sister smiled dreamily.

"Uhh... C-Carly-" she gasped as the tentacles snaked beneath their shirts.

Offender pushed his tentacles further up their shirts, easing them both back to his spacious bed.

"Is that so? Well, I am glad I came upon you before someone else did."

Carly and Casey both stumbled and fell onto it. Casey hadn't fully gone under his spell, but her sister was. She laid there, sighing softly.

"C-Carly!"

"Carly?" Offender tilted his head, looking at the said twin. He grinned, coming near her face, his tongue sweeping across her lips. "What a beautiful name. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

His tentacle wrapped around Carly's thigh, squeezing gently. "And what of you?" Offender asked as he faced Casey.

"I... it's... n-none of your-" She stammered, trying to fight off this haze her head was in. "It's... it's... it's Casey..."

"Casey." He purred. His white snake poked her inner thigh. "Pleased to meet the both of you."

He pressed his face into Casey's neck, tongue sweeping across her skin.

She gasped and squirmed. "S-sto... stoppit...!" She groaned, her face flushing as he did so.

"Shh, lovely, shh." Offender cooed.

He nipped at her delicate skin, one hand crawling up underneath her shirt, tickling. He tended to Carly, tentacles sweeping over her body, fondling with her breasts.

Carly moaned in bliss, her face reddening in delight as she squirmed beneath him.

"N-no... stop...!" Casey gasped, kicking her legs weakly. Tears pricked at her eyes.

The tip of another one of his tentacles slipped beneath her skirt and poked at Carly's panties, eager to feel warmth. "Accept it, Casey. It will be alright. I will not hurt you." At least not now. He refrained from frowning as he stroked her cheek.

She pulled her head away, stubborn. VERY stubborn. Something he hadn't seen or dealt with for a long time. A challenge...

Carly whined in pleasure, Casey looking over at her sister.

"C-Carly... s-snap outta it... please!" She whispered, watching as her sister's erotic face begged the monster to continue.

He growled softly, kissing Casey's cheek as his tentacle pushed aside her panties and nudged itself inside of Carly. Despite the arousal growing within Offenderman, he was set on conquering Casey.

Carly let out a shriek of pleasure, bucking her hips, making Casey startled. "N-no! Stoppit...!" She gasped as he paid attention to her body now.

"Come on, Casey. I don't want to hurt you." he cooed by her ear. "Just let me in." He nudged between her legs with a white tentacle, rubbing softly as the other pushed itself into the twin sister.

She gasped and yelped, squirming around. "I don't want this... I..." She stammered, though her body was giving in.

Offender silenced her with a kiss, hands working up her shirt and rubbing her hips. His tentacles continued to fondle with the girlier twin, moaning softly as his tentacle pushed further into, sliding easily until-

Ah.

Virgin.

That should explain why Casey was hard to get.

She squirmed beneath him, her eyes squeezing shut, tears rolling down her face as she was assaulted. Beneath the bulk of her boyish clothes, she had an appealing figure that matched her sister's.

Speaking of which... She was gasping as he dared to push in farther, ripping her free of the sacred barrier. Offender was determined to coax Casey into submission, force her if he must. He tore through Carly and he purred in content, sliding his tentacle out and back in, hoping to soothe some pain.

Carly screamed in pain, making her sister gasp into his mouth in horror. Blood appeared on the white tentacle, and her eyes rounded. Casey's twin moaned in pain, panting hard.

"Shh, hush, Carly." Offender soothed, temporarily turning to the other twin to pet her cheek. He turned back to Casey, fingers touching the buttons of her pants.

"Let's take this off, love."

Oh hell no...!


	2. 2

(Warning! Serious 'M' rated chapter! Don't like it, don't read it)

"n-no..." She whispered, swallowing hard. Her body had succumbed, yet her mind stayed strong as he undid the button to her jeans and slid them down, cool air kissing her bare legs and brushing over her pair of boy short underwear.

Warm hands trailed down those and Offender undid his own clothes until he was bare; abdominal muscles tensed as he gripped his rising length and gave a stroke. "Come on, baby." He hitched one of Casey's legs around his waist.

"N-no! No!" She cried out, thrashing around trying to stop him. This couldn't be happening!

Offender silenced her with another kiss as his fingers moved her panties aside and he slowly pushed into her!

She screamed into his mouth, tears gushing down her face as he stretched her out. She tried to breathe, tried to think, tried to figure out a way out of this...

Offender hated this. All of his women found pleasure, but this one was a first. He almost felt pity. "Casey... I won't hurt you if you accept me. You will only hurt yourself further."

"I-I don't... I-I won't...!" She gasped as he pushed in farther. Her sister was moaning loudly in bliss, sighing happily.

"I-Im not t-that type of g-AHH!" He pressed against her barrier.

"You accepted my red rose, Casey. You and your sister are mine. Had you chosen the blue rose, I would have killed you. Had you accepted both, you would have been eaten after this. You and Carly are mine to keep. It is better to relax and accept this otherwise, I will bring you unintended harm."

She opened her mouth to protest, which turned into a scream of pain as he pushed in farther and ripped through!

"Ahhhhhooooowww!" She whined, gripping her stomach. It felt like she'd been stabbed and punched inside all at once.

"Please, Casey. I do not feel like putting you into unconsciousness." Offender warned. He didn't move for a moment, waiting.

"Nnh..." She whined, the pain throbbing through her. Then it stopped, and she groaned softly.

He lowered, kissing her softly as he slowly moved, hips rolling forward. Offender groaned at such tight space and heat. She gasped into his mouth, shoots of pain and slight pleasure rolling through her body. She closed her eyes, trying to shut it out, trying to deny this was happening. But it was. Her sensitive body was proving that. She was being raped by some sort of humanoid-creature. Offender took advantage of her gasp, snaking his tongue into the oral cavern, tasting her. He kept a steady pace on Casey, wanting to coax her into submission, even for just the night. His tentacles worked over the girly twin constricting here and there, feeling her body. The tentacle within worked, sliding in and out.

Carly was gasping and moaning, unlike her sister, who tried to make no sound. Submission? Not for her! She let out a soft whimper though as he began to slip out and in, more pain-and-pleasure jolting through her body. Hands roamed under Casey's shirt, reaching to unclip her bra. He moaned softly, nibbling on Casey's lower lip. He purred in content.

"Just tonight, Casey... just tonight..."

_'Just tonight...'_ She echoed mentally.

She let out a quiet moan as he did away with her sports bra, those warm fingers dancing nimbly across her skin. He smiled softly removing the last articles of clothes from the girl. Offender picked up his pace by a fraction as he felt the soft mounds of her chest, fondling them.

"Just tonight," he repeated, "Then I won't touch you until you touch me." He would end up regretting this, but there was nothing the twins could do. They were his until he deemed them as nothing more than food.

She whimpered again, squeezing her eyes shut as a burst if sinful pleasure rocked through her body. She bit her tongue, trying to hold back a moan.

"Moan, Casey... let it out." he crooned.

He licked her neck, nibbling on her skin, mindful of sharp teeth. God, its surface tasted sweet, but he was to his word. He would not kill her or Carly. The myth released a throaty moan.

She sucked in a sharp breath, and closed her eyes tight. Softly, she obeyed. "Ahhh...!" She gasped as he slid in deeper.

Offender smiled, kissing her cheek as he nudged her spot repeatedly, hardening his thrusts at their rapid pace. "Nn..." he groaned.

Her head tilted to the side, watching her sister with teary eyes, and swallowed hard, grabbing her hand and squeezed it. All of a sudden, Carly shrieked and clamped her legs around the tentacle!

"CARLY- AH!" She called out, it being cut off partially by a hard thrust.

Offender moaned, his tentacle being squeezed by the girly-girl as she reached her cloud-9. "Your turn, Casey..." He quickened and roughened his thrusts.

She cried out, gasping for breath as a lump that had been steadily forming in her stomach tightened.

"n-no...!" She whispered one last time, closing her eyes tight.

"Remember.. ergh... just for tonight..." His arms wrapped around her, holding the tomboy twin close to his chest.

Her other leg was wrapped around his waist, sinking him farther in. She shook, gripping his shoulders as she let out choky moans until-

"AHHHH!"

Something inside of her exploded, making her legs tremble and body convulse. She gasped for breath, gripping his shoulders even more. Offender came soon after, such tight heat unbearable. His fluids spilled within Casey in large quantity and he gasped. He remained within her, riding out the last few waves of her pleasure before he pulled out, tentacle and all. He pulled Carly towards him, welcoming her into his hold as he laid on top of them.

Carly, having been done for a short while snuggled into the two warm bodies, smiling in content as she slept. When Casey deemed it safe, she began to softly cry, her insides aching and her innocence stolen. Finally though, she did succumb. To sleep, that is.

Offender had heard her cry before darkness of sleep overcame his and he remember feeling something. Something he could not name. The last thing he did was pull up his undone covers with a lazy tentacle until they retreated into his back as if they were never there.

Casey was the first to wake up, moaning softly.

"be up in a minute..." She mumbled, then her eyes fluttered open.

The first thing that she realized was that she was sore, but not like after an intense football game or skateboarding. She was sore down in her- her eyes widened. The next thing that she realized was that a warm body was laying on top of her, and it had no facial features aside from a thin outline of a mouth. And the final thing was that her sister was snuggled beside her, and they both were naked!

"Oh no...!" It hadn't been some messed-up nightmare. She felt the tears come back, but she fought them down. They had to get out of here!

"carly... psst... carly wake up...!" Casey whispered.

"mmh... no casey... saturday..." Carly murmured, nose twitching.

"carly wake up now!" She said between clenched teeth, then froze as the body on top of them shifted. Uh oh...

Offender stirred at the sharp, hushed voice; he groaned softly only to smile almost wickedly at the twins. He stroked their faces with his white, snake-like appendages. "Good morning, my sweets." He noted Casey was tense, like a deer in headlights. Carly was yet to wake fully.

"oh god no..." Casey whispered in horror.

Carly's eyes fluttered open. "Case- owwww! What... ow... what happened...?"

"Carly, d-don't freak out, okay?" She whispered to her sister.

Carly gave her a funny look, until her head shifted and-

"... AHHH!" She shrieked. "WHAT-"

"Carly!"

Casey had no idea what he'd do to them if he found one annoying!

Screaming was not the way to wake in the morning. Offender groaned. He hardly had this happen; all the other women took both roses and Offender reminded himself they had taken only the red ones.

The last set of twins he lured... were eaten.

Damn.

"Hush!" he hissed, head ringing at Carly's shrieks. He set a firm hand over her mouth, "No screaming. Unless you want a monster more terrifying than me, hush."

Jeff liked to linger, knowing Offender brought in women. Offender hated that of the homicidal boy.

Both looked at each other, and Casey slowly nodded her head. Carly stopped screaming, though she still was frightened. Offender pulled back his hand and he scowled momentarily, not that the girls but at Jeff who was somewhere on his land.

"I also suggest you stay in my manor if you want to stay alive." he need not remind them further.

He crawled off the two girls, muttering something about 'that homicidal boy' as he collected his clothes from the floor, fully exposed to the twins. He could care less really if they stared or not.

Carly watched with wide eyes and Casey just looked away, and gasped.

"Hey!" She blurted out. "What happened to out clothes?!"

Offender pivoted around, facing the girls with his clothes hung on his arm.

"Scattered on the bed. If you want cleaner ones, there should be some in that closet."

He would not tell them that those clothes were the clothes of his victims. He was certain they would fit the twins just fine. Offender smiled.

"Shower is right there." He pointed to the open door. "Don't mind me if I jump in. I love a nice, heated shower."

He left the innuendo hanging as he collected his fedora, placing it on his head.

"Oh my god." Casey held her head. This couldn't be happening!

"R-right." Carly agreed, determining it being their best bet to cooperate. She got up, wrapping a sheet around her body, wincing as she limped over to check.

"Say! Now I like these!" She suddenly brightened up. Casey face-palmed.

Offender grinned with teeth shining before he left the master bedroom to put his clothes in a wash.

With guests, this meant Offender had to prepare morning meals. It was a shame he could not offer the twins a delicacy of French girl. With a swift dressing, he teleported to find something suitable for the girls to eat.

"We need to figure out a way to get out of here!" Casey stated, now able to talk freely.

"He said we shouldn't leave or else we'd meet-"

"Maybe he's bluffing, or that's him. Carly, think about it. He's a pale-faced Slenderman rapist. He did us last night, and he has all those clothes. Where did he get them?!"

"... OH MY GOOOOD!" She pulled away and stumbled back, beginning to cry. "I-I don't wanna diiiieeee!"

"He's not going to kill us! Yet..." She looked over at the door, then got up and winced, breathing in sharply.

"We need a plan."

"Yeah, I have one too! Cooperate, and we won't get hurt."

"For how long Carly?! How long can we last?!"

"We'll obey, BUT, we'll totally try to figure a way outta here!"

"... Okay. Good point."

Offender came back in less than a few minutes with stolen goods in his arms and tentacles. This was enough to last a week, depending on how the twins ate.

He tensed for a moment, just barely sensing Jeff out there on his acres. He could see the wicked smile on his face and his dark eyes. With a snarl, he set that aside before slenderwalking into his master bedroom. Both were now dressed, Casey in her original clothes and Carly wearing a cute dress from one of his previous victims. They had even made his bed a little!

Seeing the dress on Carly instantly reminded him of the girl who owned it. A brunette left by her so-called friends. She was crying when Offender found her and he pleased her, killed her in her sleep. She had mentioned her name, but Offender could not remember. He smiled at them, noting the bed was done, clean sheets and all.  
"What would you two like for breakfast?"

The perverse Slenderman could cook because of several girls who had accepted the red rose only. He could make just about anything.

"Uhhh..." Both looked at each other.

"D-do you mind if we make something for ourselves? I mean, we ah... We're used to cooking our own food." Casey grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, but I insist. You are my guests in my manor. The groceries are fresh, I promise." Offender smiled. "Now, what would you like for breakfast?"  
He would keep insisting too. Offender treated his women right.

"Uh." They looked at each other.

"French toast?" Carly finally asked.

Offender grinned, "It'll be done in 15."  
He slenderwalked back down to the kitchen and went for the eggs and bread, tentacles grabbing the bowl and plates.

"Okay we have to think fast. And I mean fast!" Casey stated.

"Tie the sheets in a knot and climb down?"

"Too slow. He'll catch us."

"Sneak downstairs?"

"We don't know where the front door is!"

"We have to think of SOMETHING Casey! Oooooh!" Carly was becoming stressed. "I-I told you we shouldn't have left that party!"

Both kept trying to figure out something when he returned, with platefuls of the most delicious-looking foods ever!

"I- ooh Yummy!" Carly gushed.

Offenderman set the plates down into their hands. "Tastes better with the mouth than the eyes." "Uh... Thanks."

Casey took it and carefully took a bite. "Mmwow!" She swallowed. "It's pretty good!"

"More than that! The best I've ever eaten!" Carly eagerly ate, going slower than her sister, despite her enjoyment.

"I made more, in case you wanted some. There is plenty left." The yummy comments about his food swelled him with pride; he never failed to succeed.

"I- mmh. One of the best I've eaten, I'll admit." Casey said, finishing hers with a small belch. "Pardon me!"

"Can you be anymore rude?!"

"Sorry, I'm used to doing that with the guys!"

"Still, it's gross!" Carly said, finishing hers off.

Offender chuckled. These girls were amusing. As he set down his much-cherished fedora, he made his way to the shower.

"I'll be out in a few minutes. Don't do anything life-threatening." he sent a grin their way.

"No worries!" Both said quickly, together.

The myth chuckled as he stripped down, water running hot and he stepped in.

After the door closed and water could be heard, they looked at each other.

"Plan settled?"

"Yeah. Operation Get Out Alive is a go!" Casey confirmed as she and her sister hurried out.

Offender sighed. Those girls were asking for a death wish. He could hear them run up and down the halls of his manor. He had the front and back door and others, but the safest route was slenderwalking. Sure, there was a beaten trail that led to a road, but Jeff ran around with his dastardly knife.

One girl ran away and went to sleep.

Plainly enough, she was killed.

Jeff put her to sleep and slit her throat.


	3. 3

After a good half hour of searching, they managed to regroup in a downstairs hall.

"I found a backdoor! There's a beaten path leading into a patch of woods. It may be our only shot." Casey told Carly. "You ready?"

"Wait! We need a weapon of some sort!"

"I stopped by the kitchen." She held up a small knife. "If anything, this might help."

"K-keep it on you. You do better with knives." Carly said as Casey lead her to the door.

Offender pretended he did not notice a thing, waltzing in and foiling their plan. "Going somewhere?" He looked into a cabinet, shuffling around the contents as if he were looking for something. They obviously wanted a death wish.

Both groaned under their breaths. "Ahhh... we were just looking around!" Casey said.

"Yeah, beautiful mansion you have!" Carly agreed with a nervous giggle.

"Thank you." He made a grunt. "Damn, I was hoping for it to be here." He faced the girls with a grin. "It wasn't always mine. I came around about 19th century and found this beauty."

"Really..." Both said at the same time, actually interested.

"I came from Europe. I lived in the United Kingdom for many centuries, but tea and pastry folk grew old and I came to the lovely United States. A noble family lived in this manor, but it was deserted when I arrived. I found Jeff and with him, fresh corpses. He had snuck in and murdered the family in their sleep. I claimed the manor and the acres around it. Time and time again, Jeff would intrude and come too close because he was interested in the women I brought. I warned those who accepted the red rose to never leave. One disobeyed and ran in blind fear of me. Needless to say, I did not save her because I warned her."

He gave them a hinting frown before heading towards the door leading into the hall.

"There are scarier creatures than I. Remember that."

Both looked at each other and swallowed hard.

"Who..."

"Is..."

"'Jeff'?"

Offender paused.

"A heartless killer who will not bat an eyelid to spare your life. Should you encounter him, which I hope will not be the case, do not go to sleep."

Both bit their lips and nodded. Escape? Now it was definitely out of the question! Once Offenderman was out of an earshot...

"What're we gonna do? There's a maniac prowling around here Casey!" Carly whispered, looking mortified.

"I... I don't... I don't know." She said softly.

Both looked at each other, worried. They had no escape, and no way of knowing even where they hell they were!

"for now, we stay here. do as he says. we don't have any other choice." Casey said softly. Carly nodded in agreement.

Offender gave them his warnings. If they did escape, he would not save them. They were warned. If they escaped and came back after seeing the danger, Offender would welcome them, but not as kind as the first time. They would have defied him. With a sigh, Offender went to his stock hidden somewhere and ate his morning meal of the woman he had killed two nights before.

The rest of the day went without further dispute and Offender was certain that their initial plan of escaping was put down. The Offenderman lounged on his bed, staring at the sun beginning to go down, orange colouring the sky.

Both girls couldn't find another bed to sleep in, and the horrible reality dawned on them.

"we have to... share a bed... with him?" Carly said, weakly.

"Sorry sis. Just... keep your clothes on."

Her sister and her had changed into pyjamas earlier on.

Carly nodded, but then blushed. "Still... it did feel nice."

"Huh?"

"Last night." Carly said as they walked over to the room together.

"You were actually AWARE of what happened last night?"

"Yeah! I just... well, I couldn't move. But he was gentle."

"Carly we were-"

"And if it keeps us alive I'll let him do it to me again! Better that than ending up as another set of clothes in the closet!" Carly stated, determined.

Casey sighed. "okay... I'll be right here with you." She squeezed her sister's hand as they walked in.

Offender was only slightly surprised, but then again, there were no other beds...because of Jeff. He grinned, sitting up. He was bare chested, pants on. Offender lifted a hand, motioning the two to come. Carly blushed, seeing his toned torso and walked over. Casey followed behind, looking uncomfortable.

Offender remembered his deal with Casey. He wasn't going to touch her unless she went to him. He welcomed Carly into his arms, wrapping them around her. She smiled earnestly, actually liking the attention. Casey crawled in, balancing on the far edge, curling up as Carly snuggled into his chest. He smelt sweet, like roses.

Offender pressed a kiss to her red hair, petting her back. She giggled, and kissed his neck. Offender lifted her chin, devouring her lips in a kiss. She kissed him back, lips moving together softly and sweetly. A sneaky tentacle slithered up her nightgown, snaking around her waist. He licked her lips, wanting entry to her mouth. She parted them for him, sighing as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Casey winced. Oh, why her?!

His tongue delved into her mouth, tasting her tongue. Arousal began to build within the Offenderman. The white tentacle slithered back down, tickling right above her panty line. She gasped and moaned into his mouth, face flushing.

Casey slammed her hands over her ears. No way on earth was she going to listen to this! Offender exchanged their positions, hands rubbing down her legs and thighs as his tentacle nudged at between her legs. She moaned, closing her eyes, her head twisting side-to-side as pleasure overcame her.

The myth ground his hips into Carly, his length swelling in pleasure. He needed his pants to come off. Casey couldn't take it. She got up, wearing an oversized shirt and shorts she found and marched out. She'd come back later.

She eagerly undid them for him, looking up at his face, red hair falling over her green eyes. Offender grinned a sharp-toothed grin. He gave himself an easy pump before hitching her hips around her waist, pushing aside her panties, pressing his length into her warmth. Offender began the lovemaking, thrusting sweetly into Carly. She moaned happily, eagerly anticipating this. They had a long night ahead of them...

Meanwhile, Casey was down in the kitchen, making herself some hot chocolate. As she waited for the kettle to whistle, she swore that, from the window outside, she saw a figure lurking around.

Cautious, she grabbed a small knife and slipped over to the window. Aside from the stove light, it was dark. She reached over, turning the kitchen light on... Unbeknownst to her, _that_ _was a reflection_.

Her hand touched fabric and a young, cracked voice whispered, "Hello, child."

She whirled around with a shriek, knife pointed at a face. It had wide, eyelid-less eyes and a cut smile, skin bleached white.

"I... W-wouldn't s-suppose you'd be the butler, r-right?" She managed to say.

"Butler?" He gave a laugh, "Now that is a good one." He pulled out his own knife from the pocket of his jacket, holding it in a menacing manner. "No, little lady. I am not the butler. I am..." he paused for emphasis,

"Jeff."

"... You're kidding me, right." She stared at him, actually unafraid! "I figured you'd be taller."

"Heh, really?" He stepped forward. "You haven't met the other slenderfolk, those are tall bastards. Offenderman really knows to lure beautiful ladies. Shame. Now, go to sleep..."

"I don't think so!" She used the small distraction to lunge at him!

Football had given her the strength and speed to tackle him to the ground, stunning him long enough that she could grab the whistling, burning hot kettle. She opened the flap and, as he got up, splashed him with it as she ran! Jeff screeched in pain as he was sprayed.

She raced up the stairs, still clutching the knife. "INTRUDER ALERT!" She shouted, racing for the room.

Jeff whined and whimpered before growling, skin red from water burns. "Now you _are_ dead!"

Offender looked up from loving Carly and he snarled, now sensing the presence. He muttered a fast apology to Carly before slenderwalking to Jeff's current location, cutting him off.

Jeff snorted. "Was I interrupting?"

Offender had no humor, tentacles whipping out. He snarled, mouthful of sharp teeth bared. Jeff giggled, shrinking back the way he came. Offender followed him, throwing the hot kettle that had been dropped in his direction. Jeff howled as the hot metal came in contact, running into the darkness.

Casey panted hard, her chest heaving. "... Okay... now I know you're not bluffing a-about 'Jeff'..." She wheezed, adrenaline still coursing through her veins. "A-and no... didn't go... hah... outside either."

Offender was still snarling before turning to Casey. "You are to stay with me at all times. As far as Jeff is concerned, he doesn't know about your twin." Huffing, he grabbed Casey, slenderwalking to his room.

Carly had fallen asleep, curled up in the blankets.

"Can you at least give me some earplugs when the two of you go at it? I'd rather not listen." Casey asked, wincing.

"Fine." he sighed. "Let's get to sleep."

Offender was a bit surprised she was handling him nude rather well. Perhaps the encounter with Jeff shook her up a bit.

In fact, Casey hadn't even noticed! She was still getting over the rush, but, it quickly faded away and she gawked. "Oh god." She blushed furiously, unable to look away this time.

Offender grinned. There was the blush. "I am no god, but I am a great lover." He would have winked.

She cleared her throat loudly. "not tonight." She sighed, still a bit rattled.

"right..." She yawned a little, crawling in on the other side of him, curling up so her back was pressed to his side.

"Sleep well, Casey." Offender whispered, pulling up the covers before he fell asleep with them.

But she didn't. She spent most of that night staring into the shadows... and seeing Jeff the Killer watching her.

'Go to sleep.' His voice crooned in her head. 'Go to sleep...'


End file.
